


Croissant and A Cute Smile - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Bakery, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, schoolmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry owns a bakery and Niall happens to walk in





	Croissant and A Cute Smile - Narry

Same old, same old! That was Harry Style's life ... or so he thought. Harry had a pretty boring life come to think of it: he worked at a bakery after school 5 days a week and on weekends. He was already exhausted with school. The bakery was small but it was very busy and popular around town. It was his grandfather's bakery until it got passed onto him when his grandpa got sick. Harry was only 15. Don't get him wrong, he loved the bakery but it was hard to juggle everything but he had promised his grandpa he'd take care of it as well as he did. He later hired Louis, to help him. It wasn't long before Harry's grandpa died and he was devasted and so was half of the town. Harry's grandpa was loved by everyone and Harry didn't want to keep working at the bakery, he actually wanted to shut it down but his mum talked some sense it to him and he returned to the bakery after a month. Many people walked in that way and hugged him and said how sorry they were. It made Harry even more upset. He moped around all day. Until an incredibly handsome guy walked in...

The had blonde dyed hair and a sweet smile. He also had bright blue eyes like a clear ocean and Harry immediately looked up. This young lad walked over to the counter and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry just stared at the lad until he finally said,"Umm eh hi, what would.. eh, you like sir?" Harry looked down at the floor when he realized he stuttered so much. His cheeks were flushed and the other lad realized. "Hi there. I'll have a chocolate croissant and a cute smile please" he said. Harry started stammering again,"W-what?"  
"I'm Niall" and he reached his hand out. Harry immediately shook his hand and replied,"Harry". He got Niall's order and Niall ate and sat up to pay however Harry tells him it's on him. Niall's about to say something when his phone rings. "Sorry, I gotta go. Me mates made a huge mess. But first, give me your phone" Harry gives him his phone."There's my number, text me ok? Thanks for everything. Bye Harry. It was a pleasure meeting you" Niall says. "Ok. Bye Niall" and with that Niall was gone.

That evening, Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was Niall. He decided to text him. Harry was nervous.

Harry: Hey ;) I'm Harry from the bakery

As soon as he sent the text he walked around his room calling himself stupid. He was regretting sending the text. After about 10 minutes or what seemed like forever, Harry's phone buzzed. 

Niall: Oh hi :) Didn't think you'd text after all

Harry: Why not?

Niall: I don't know... glad you did

Harry: hahaha

Niall: So how old are you?

Harry: 15 you?

Niall: Just turned 16

Harry: K

Niall: Which school do you go to?

Harry: London High

Niall: Are you serious?

Harry: Yes

Niall: No way

Harry: What?

Niall: I go there too

Harry: Wow

Niall: How come I've never seen you before?

Harry: 1) you're a year older and 2) I'm not around much

Niall: Why not?

Harry: During lunch and my free periods I do the bakery's paperwork and everything

Niall: Isn't the owner supposed to do that?

Harry: Yes

Niall: And why are you doing it?

Harry: Because I own it

Niall: WAIT? WHAT?

Harry: Yep

Niall: I thought that Tony owned it and then passed it on to his grandson. He was a good man. He and my mum were friends

Harry: Really?

Niall: Yes, until well nothing

Harry: Tell me

Niall: No it's nothing

Harry: C'mon

Niall: Maybe some other time. I'm sorry for your loss

Harry: Thanks

Niall: I'm always here if you need anything.

Harry: Thanks, well I should get some rest. School tomorrow

Niall: Yeah same. See you there. Goodnight 

Harry: Goodnight


End file.
